


A different pearlspective

by Practically-pearlfect (Madam_Violet)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pearls POV, Pearls are salty, actually pretty fun, and light hearted, beware the calm ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Practically-pearlfect
Summary: The Great Diamond Authority through Pearls eyes.





	1. Yellow Diamond's Pearl

Yellow Diamond's Pearl was undoubtedly the most important Gem on Homeworld, especially since the War.  
With the shiny Pink Diamond shattered and the dazzling White Diamond recluse to her tower, Homeworld was now ruled by only two Diamonds. And as much as the luminous Yellow Diamond was trying to conceal the truth, the luscious Blue Diamond was in no state to rule an empire. Pearl knew from a very trustworthy source that the poor thing was a wailing mess unable to leave her private chambers, unless it was to go weeping somewhere else.  
With all this misfortune, Homeworld was in the hands of the luminous Yellow Diamond. If you asked Pearl, it wasn't such a misfortune as the luminous Yellow Diamond was the most perfect Gem ever created in the universe. She was pure power and glory, with a hint of beauty on her haughty face and a voice made for commend to the stars. Pearl knew she was the luckiest Gem in the universe only for constantly basking in her light.  
But unlike most Pearls, Pearl's function on Homeworld wasn't only to look pretty and carry things around. Sure, she also fulfilled those two purposes very well, she was made at her Diamond's image after all, and that was enough to make her the prettiest of all Pearls. Her skin was a perfect light yellow, slightly pearlescent, and her hair was always perfectly made. Unlike a certain Blue coloured one who clearly had no sense of fashion whatsoever.  
The luminous Yellow Diamond had created her to be the most perfect Gem below herself, and she could humbly thank her for giving her a mind has sharp as her cute Pearl nose. As the only ruler left on Homeworld, the most perfect Diamond needed a Pearl with skills to help her ruling over those low class Gems. As the luminous Yellow Diamond was working all day long on her screens, Pearl was patiently sitting by her side, working on her own tasks. She would treat informations, deciding what was the most urgent to help her Diamond increasing her productivity. She would even answer to the secondary requests by herself, giving instructions and occasionally putting a lowly Peridot or two et their right place.  
Without her, the luminous Yellow Diamond would have been unable to manage the whole empire, so Pearl could say (very quietly, and in an empty room with no witness) she was the most important gem on Homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond's Pearl POV is so funny to write.


	2. Blue Diamond's Pearl

Blue Diamond's Pearl was the most blessed Gem on Homeworld. Not because she mattered in the whole order of things, but because she had the most sacred mission off all.  
Her Diamond, the lustrous Blue Diamond, was the most beautiful being in the entire universe. The beauty of her delicate figure could only be matched by her merciful soul. She was a guide for the spiritual ones, the inspiration of the enlightened Sapphires, the lenient commender of the arrogant Aquamarines, the mother of the solitary Lapis Lazulis. And the benevolent owner of the most blissful Pearl.  
But since Pink Diamond's shattering, Blue Diamond wasn't the same anymore. Nothing was the same on Homeworld. The dazzling White Diamond had disappeared in her tower to never be seen again, and the luminous Yellow Diamond was holding the Gem Empire on her shoulders. What a waste, but it was probably for the best as Blue Diamond was now entirely devoted to a more noble task than mundane colonisation wars. She was the protector of Pink Diamond's memory, keeping her sanctuary from the oblivion of millennia.  
Pearl was always with her Diamond, anywhere at any times. She would sometimes get dizzy at the thought she was the most privileged Gem in the Empire. Stars, the simple idea so many Gems had never laid their eyes on Her magnificent face made tears form at the corner of her eyes. Pearl had always tears in her eyes. Being next to Blue Diamond had this effect on any being in possession of a gem, but Pearl knew deep down she was the only one who really cried for real. The other ones only had a mere physical manifestation detached from emotions, or at least a blurry image of the truth. But Blue Diamond's sorrow was the deepest pit, a subterranean river flowing with all the tears she shed, torrents of water taking her away from _her_. Pink Diamond, the soul and joy of Homeworld. Her un-Diamond like laughs, her frequent calls, her playfulness, nothing would ever warm Blue Diamond's solitary retreat. Even Yellow Diamond's attempts for tenderness fell flat.  
Blue Diamond had no one but a Pearl. A mere Pearl, not even the fanciest one. But how to be useful as a Pearl when her Diamond Herself had the prettiest face, the most graceful demeanour and the heaviest burden of all inside her gem. Pearl knew very well her dainty features would never match her Diamond's, and all her gem could carry was painful materials, pictures, objects, records of a lost loved one's voice. All she held inside was sacred relics, objects she both wanted to preserve for eternity and to keep away from Her.  
But despite her uselessness, her merciful Diamond kept her by her side. Sometimes, when she surfaced from the depths of her sorrow, she looked frantically around, panic in her blurred eyes, only calming when she saw Pearl. And sometimes she smiled too. For a mere seconds, but Stars, how beautiful her smile was.


End file.
